


Augury

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Multi, Omens & Portents, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Running Away, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: A Crown is a heavy burden, one that Noctis feels unready to bear. Yet it's the weight of the prophecy, the destiny waiting for him that has Noctis teetering on the edge, and when it hits a little too close to home he has a decision to make. To fall, or to fight.





	Augury

_“To crown the King of Light is the calling of the Crystal. And keeping the crystal safe until that day falls to the line of Lucis.”_

_“And I’m the Chosen?”_

_“Yes. Only the true King anointed by the Crystal can purge our star of its scourge.”_

_“You really think I can do that?”_

_“As Oracle, I will see to it. To aid the King is the Oracle’s calling.”_

_“Then I guess I can do it. I won’t let you down.”_

(Final Fantasy XV)

 

    It had been the easiest thing in the world to say that as a child, especially when faced with Luna’s smile and the absolute faith and certainty in her eyes. He’d believed it too, childishly confident, after all, how could he fail with Luna at his side and knowing that his father was guarding the crystal?

     Noctis snorted softly as he thought back to that conversation, one of the last ones he’d had in person with Luna, a bitter smile twisting his lips as for a moment he could see himself as he had been back then. Recovering, growing stronger by the day and blossoming alongside their friendship, with the future stretching out in front of him, the world ready to open up to him once he had healed. He’d been naïve. Maybe he should have realised it when Niflheim had attacked, and he’d watched as his father had been forced to leave Luna behind, letting his friend fall into the hands of their enemies. Or, as he watched Lucis gearing itself up for war as tensions with the Empire increased, a story written in the deepening lines on his father’s face and the increasing number of missed meals and meetings, the two of them becoming strangers.

   There was no way for him to avoid it now though, not with everything that happened. Losing his father, Insomnia falling… the future had come calling, and they had been caught off guard, and now here he was, adrift in a world where people were either after his head or looking to him for a miracle he was no longer confident that he could provide. _The true King_ , what did that even mean? In his eyes his father had been the true King, it had been there in every word and action even if Noctis hadn’t agreed with him at times. What could he offer in comparison? He wasn’t ready to be King, and even if he was, he had lost his kingdom, lost his people and the Ring of the Lucii was gone, the crystal out of their reach.

He had nothing.

    Somewhere in between the grief and the mask that he tried to wear around the others, he had allowed himself to consider the future, the path that he wanted to take now and more than once he had wondered what would happen if he chose to just disappear. He could just slip away into obscurity, there was nothing to stop him out here, he could find somewhere quiet to live out his life and bury all thoughts of being King. It was more tempting than he cared to admit, especially around the others who looked to him to fill his father’s shoes and take up the fate that had been foretold for him, but he already knew that he couldn’t take that path.

_Once you set forth, you cannot turn back…_

    Had this been the moment that his father had foreseen? This moment of fear, of doubt? Had he known the future he was condemning his son too?

    _Yes._ Noctis had no doubts that his father had done everything he could to protect him, to keep him out of Niflheim’s hands, and while he knew that Regis had been as aware of his fate as anyone, it had never been what had guided his actions. Duty had always come first, Noctis had known that from a young age, but he could remember the nights when he had roused to find his father curled around him in the bed, sleeping peacefully for once, or sat beside him and watching over him as he slept. The way he would smile, not the polite one he used for meetings or public appearances, but one that lit up his eyes and reminded Noctis of how his father had been when he was younger. Bright. Strong.  His father had loved him and protected him. Yet, Noctis knew with equal certainty that Regis had known what was coming that day they had parted ways on the steps, that he had known that it was the last time they would see each other and that he was leaving his son to find the path to be a King by himself.

    However, it wasn’t just his father’s words that were driving him onwards though. It was the thought of Luna, waiting for him and the hope of the future that they’d only been able to share through letters, and he closed his eyes. Twelve years. They’d waited and hoped, and it had all come down to this. To a Prince…a King without a crown or throne, standing further away from that future than ever before, a bitter noise rising in the back of his throat. _I can do it, I won’t let you down,_ his own words mocked him because hadn’t he already let her down? The Chosen King? He didn’t even know what that meant anymore, if he ever had, but he knew that whatever Luna had looked for when she gazed at him with those hopeful eyes was gone, if it had ever been there.

He was nothing…

    He opened his eyes again, gaze drifting to the tapestry of stars above him, brighter than they’d ever been back in Insomnia. Could his father see him? Were the six waiting and judging him even now? He would be found wanting if they were. Perhaps that was why everything felt like it was going wrong for the four of them at the moment, every plan and route being stymied by Niflheim. Maybe the Astrals had realised their folly in placing their trust in a boy who wasn’t ready to be King and had turned their blessings elsewhere.

_I should just disappear, it would…_

“Noct…?” Noctis flinched at the sudden voice, magic dancing at the tip of his fingers, weapons ready to spring forth. However, it only took a second for his mind to catch up and recognise the familiar voice, and he huddled in on himself, magic fading away, terrified that this thought would be written across his face as his gaze turned to the figure crawling out of the nearest tent. “What are you doing out here at this time of night?”

“Ignis…” The gentle concern behind the question, echoed by the expression on Ignis’ face was almost more than he could bear at the moment, and guilt gnawed at him. All three of them followed him, worried about him and protected him. Would they do the same if they knew what kind of King he really was? If they knew the thoughts that he kept hidden behind his mask? He swallowed, unable to meet Ignis’ gaze and instead staring at his hands, twisting his fingers together as he did what he seemed to best these days and gave a half-truth. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Nightmares?” There was that concern again, Ignis’ voice barely above a whisper out of consideration for the other two who were still asleep had gentled, slipping towards the tone that only Noct had ever had the privilege to hear late at night when his nightmares had roused them both. He hesitates for a moment, part of him wanting to say no, to be honest, just to ease the concern he can see in Ignis’ face, but then he would have to admit to where his thoughts had taken him, and that wasn’t a conversation he was ready for. And besides his dark thoughts might have well have been nightmares, they were certainly enough to keep him up at night, but the lie caught in his throat because Ignis would ask, he always asked, helping Noct to work through what was bothering him.

He couldn’t help this time…

“I’m just stiff,” he settled for mumbling, rubbing at his side, fingers finding the end of the scar that ran across his back and pressing down on it.  He felt guilty for playing on the old injury, knowing that it was something that bothered Ignis as it wasn’t something he could help with, but it was better than the truth or at least that was what he told himself as Ignis’ expression darkened. “I guess camping aggravates it…” That much at least was true. The lingering ache from the old wound had been more prevalent since the start of their journey, although he wasn’t sure if it was due to the long days in the Regalia and the nights spent in a tent. Or if it was because of the Crystal, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer.

“Noct…” Ignis cuts himself off, just as he always does when he feels that he might be pushing too hard and Noctis tenses, had he seen through the lie? However, Ignis sighed, running a hand over his face as he glanced around their small campsite before adding softly. “Hopefully, we will find somewhere more comfortable to sleep tomorrow night, but you still need to rest.”

“Yeah…” Noctis knows that sleep will be a long time coming tonight if it comes at all, but he can see the stubborn set to the older man’s shoulders, and he knows that Ignis won’t move until he does, and he sighs before slowly levering himself up out of his chair. “I’m coming.” That appears to be the answer that Ignis wanted, because some of the tension eases from him as he turns away and Noctis falters for a moment, staring at the man who has stood through his side through thick and thin, and the words slip out before he can stop them. “Hey, Ignis….?”

“Yes, Highness?” Ignis had immediately turned back to him, coming to attention in a way that makes something in Noctis’ chest ache, but not as much as the title. It’s said with fondness, more a nickname than anything, although still respectful, but it’s the last thing he wants to hear right now, and all thoughts of trying to put his problems into words disappears, and he shakes his head.

“It’s nothing…”

_It’s a path I’m going to have to find for myself…_


End file.
